


Sweet On You

by sinshine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hidekane Week 2017, M/M, Smut, day 1 - honey, day 2 - food fight, day 3 - late-night snack run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: Kaneki's eyes were dark and wanting. He crowded Hide against the wall, bracing an arm on either side of him.“Kabe-don,” Hide whispered.“Yeah, but don't say it,” Kaneki whispered back, sounding scandalized.





	1. Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hidekane week Day 1: The one where Kaneki wears yoga pants.

“We should- _ah!_ \- stop.”

Hide chose to ignore this suggestion. He had Kaneki pinned against the kitchen counter and didn't see what merit there was in letting him go. Hide kissed his throat and rubbed his hands over Kaneki's hips and up underneath his sweatshirt.

“Hide, the groceries...” Kaneki's hands settled lightly on Hide's shoulders, having yet to decide whether to pull him closer or push him away. He glanced at the grocery bags that Hide had left on the tiled floor, one of which had fallen over.

“They can wait. You look so _good_.” Hide playfully nipped at his collar bone and smiled when Kaneki blushed from the praise. “When the hell did you get yoga pants?”

“Oh, um, I'm not sure? I thought that they-- _Hide!_ ” Kaneki gasped when Hide's hands grabbed his ass and pulled him forward so that their hips pressed together. Hide made a pleased sound and wriggled his fingers.

“Yep, I definitely like you in yoga pants. Let's get you more of these.”

“You're so embarrassing.”

Kaneki sighed and pulled on the collar of Hide's jacket to bring him in for a kiss. He had meant for it to be a quick one, but it was easy to get caught up in Hide's enthusiasm. Especially when his tongue traced over Kaneki's lower lip and then ventured into his mouth. Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide's shoulders and clung to him as the kisses moved from his lips and returned to the mark that Hide had already made on his neck, making it darker.

"I wanna suck you off," Hide said in a low voice next to his ear. Kaneki felt hot breath brush over his skin and shivered.

"Always the romantic."

"I want to lay you out on a bed of rose petals in a candlelit room and romantically suck you off," Hide amended with a devious smile. "But we're out of candles and roses. And the bed is so very far away when I could just have you right _here_."

Kaneki let out a startled moan as Hide slotted a leg in between his own. He bucked against Hide's thigh and pulled him back into a heated kiss.

"Kaneki," Hide whined into his mouth, "I want to taste more of you."

Kaneki was momentarily unable to respond since Hide had started licking into his mouth again. The hands that were exploring under his sweatshirt were also extremely distracting, especially since they had begun to move lower, teasing the waistband of his leggings.

"Y-yes," Kaneki groaned.

The word was barely out of his mouth before Hide dropped to his knees in front of him, sliding his hands down the length of his body. Kaneki gripped the edge of the counter behind him, arms shaking slightly. He blushed as Hide licked his lips and stared unabashedly at the bulge in Kaneki's pants, prominently displayed through the spandex.

Hide mouthed at him through the fabric, exhaling hot breath that Kaneki could feel. At the same time, his thumb rubbed up the underside of his length and circled over the head. Then he slowly pulled down the top of the leggings, moving the waistband to rest low on Kaneki's hips so that his cock jutted out above them.

“No underwear, huh?” Hide leered up at Kaneki and gave him a knowing smirk before dipping forward to lick a stripe up his shaft. Kaneki reddened considerably and covered his mouth with one hand.

“Wait, hang on...” Hide bent to the side and rifled through one of the shopping bags.

“Hide,” Kaneki said with a completely different kind of groan.

“I am not missing out on an opportunity to season my boyfriend's dick.” Hide held a bottle of honey victoriously aloft. He popped the cap open with one hand.

“I feel like I should have been more involved in this decision-making process,” Kaneki said, but his dick twitched as he watched Hide squeeze a small amount of honey onto his tongue.

Hide closed his hand around the base of Kaneki's cock and welcomed the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled honey over the tip and along the bottom then licked again and again to remove it. Kaneki gasped and leaned back on the counter.

“Good?” Hide asked. When Kaneki could do little more than nod an affirmative, he grinned and reached for the bottle again.

Hide moved further down his cock this time, spreading honey along the way. Then he slowly rubbed it off with smooth circling motions from his tongue as he moved his head back and forth. When some of the honey almost dripped, Hide moved forward to catch it and swallowed Kaneki's cock until he could feel it on the back of his throat. Kaneki keened loudly and almost doubled over but resisted the urge to thrust into Hide's mouth.

“Hide,” Kaneki moaned as Hide pulled back, sucking noisily. Both of his hands were anchored in blond hair but he tried not to pull very hard on it, even though he was tested relentlessly by the slide of Hide's perfect tongue and the wet heat of his mouth. “ _Hide_...!”

Hide moaned around the cock in his mouth. One hand still gripped Kaneki's ass and the other fisted his own cock, bringing him closer to coming every time Kaneki said his name. Hide hummed, dipping his tongue into the slit before quickly swallowing Kaneki's cock again, and was rewarded with a sharp tug on his hair and another breathy cry from Kaneki.

Kaneki gasped and shuddered, muscles going taut as he came. His hips spasmed and he thrust a few times into Hide, pushing roughly. Hide almost choked, but moaned instead as a shiver traveled up his spine, tasting come on the back of his tongue. His body shuddered and he came with Kaneki's cock still in his mouth, inspiring some more wrecked-sounding moans from his boyfriend.

Kaneki pulled out with a final groan and he slid with his back against the cabinet until he was sitting on the floor. Hide did the same, panting for breath and leaning forward so that he could rest his head on Kaneki's shoulder.

“Sorry, so sorry,” Kaneki muttered softly, his hands smoothing gently over Hide's hair.

“No,” Hide said, sounding a little hoarse. He rubbed his jaw. “I liked that. Holy shit, I really liked that.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah. I want you to do that again.”

“That wasn't... too rough?”

“Well, not right now. Give me, like, twenty minutes.”

Hide chuckled as Kaneki tried to stutter a response. He lifted his head and quieted him with a kiss.

 


	2. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidekane week Day 2: The one where Kaneki hates himself (jk that's all of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about MEAT if you know what i mean ;) (and I mean cannibalism)

“Hide, weren't you supposed to meet up with Kimi today?” Kaneki asked him with a significant glance towards the clock that hung in their living room.

“Nah, she canceled on me,” Hide replied without looking away from his video game on the TV. “One of her friends from college is visiting this weekend.”

“Oh.” Kaneki looked back down at the book in his hands even though he had actually stopped reading it some time ago. His thumb worried the edge of the pages.

“Something wrong?”

“No,” Kaneki said a little too quickly. He knew that he shouldn't have been surprised that Hide noticed something. Despite his better judgment, he decided to lie. “I was just... going to work on my writing if you were going out.”

Hide said nothing and continued to mash buttons on the game controller. His silence was not a good sign, but Kaneki was glad that he didn't ask any more questions.

Until his stomach growled.

They both pretended not to notice at first. However, Kaneki's face turned an embarrassingly bright shade of red and Hide's character stepped sideways off a ledge and plummeted to their death.

Eventually, Hide asked, “Did you eat this week?”

“I... I have food,” Kaneki said carefully, thinking of the package wrapped in butchers paper that sat in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator.

“Then, why don't you have lunch?” Hide did not navigate away from the save menu.

Kaneki's stomach soured as he realized that he had been found out. Hide put the controller down and shifted closer on the couch. He gently took Kaneki's hands in his own, leaving the book lying open on his lap.

“It's okay to eat in front of me.”

“No, it's not. When I'm with you, I'm... I'm not...” Kaneki blinked rapidly as he tried to will away the tears that were welling in his eyes. Hide squeezed his hands.

“You're not a monster.”

“That's because you haven't _seen_ me.” Kaneki ducked his head, hiding his face behind his bangs. “And I don't want you to see me that way.”

…

  
  


“Hide, what the hell is this?”

Kaneki had woken up the following weekend to an empty bed and a note taped to his forehead. He peeled strips of tape off his face as he read Hide's instructions to dress comfortably and directions for meeting up at a nearby park. And so, Kaneki discovered him in the shade of a large tree on the southern side of a sports field. Hide was seated on one of their blankets, along with a classic wicker picnic basket that Kaneki was certain he'd never seen before.

“It's a picnic!” Hide chirped and pat a spot on the blanket next to him. Kaneki hesitated, then took off his shoes and set them next to Hide's on the grass before stepping onto the blanket.

“It is pretty nice out,” Kaneki said as he sat down. It was cool in the shade and there weren't too many people nearby. He closed his eyes as a small breeze picked up. He opened them again when he heard Hide mess with the basket and watched him take out two bento lunches.

“Two?”

“There are two of us, aren't there?”

“Oh, right.” It made sense that Hide would want to help keep up the illusion that Kaneki was human. “Did you at least pack one of my books?”

“I packed _three,_ ” Hide waggled his eyebrows, “But you don't get to read until after lunch.”

“Um. What?” Kaneki realized what was happening the moment before Hide popped the lid off the first container. “Wait, Hide--!”

Inside of the bento box was the unmistakable red meat from Kaneki's Special Packages, but there was something strange about it.

“You... you cut them into hearts.” Kaneki stared as Hide lifted a small piece of heart-shaped human flesh with his chopsticks and brought it towards Kaneki's mouth.

“Say 'ah~'!”

Kaneki opened his mouth to say something profane and Hide took the opportunity to quickly and accurately place the meat on his tongue. Kaneki closed his mouth, looking very annoyed, but he obediently chewed and swallowed. Hide watched him expectantly.

“...Thank you for the meal.”

“Hehe,” Hide giggled and then coughed into his hand. “I mean, you're welcome.”

 


	3. Late-night Snack Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidekane week Day 3: The one that actually has the summary text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is my last buffer fic. Let's see how quickly I can finish the week out lol

“Kaneki~”

Kaneki knew that when Hide said his name in a certain way, it meant 'I'm going to ask you for a favor.' He eyed him warily as they walked home from the movie theater.

“Yes, Hide?”

“Can we stop by the konbini?”

“Yeah,” Kaneki nodded, “I can pick up more dish soap while we're there.”

“Kaneki~” Hide linked his arm around Kaneki's and leaned into him. “Can we go to the _other_ konbini?”

“There it is,” Kaneki sighed. Hide wanted to go to the store five blocks out of the way so that he could get the brand of ice cream he preferred. At the next intersection, Kaneki lead them down the sidewalk to the right instead of crossing the street.

“You're the best!” Hide kissed him on the cheek.

Kaneki turned towards Hide with a frown and tapped a fingertip on his own lips. Hide smiled and leaned in to press another kiss to Kaneki's mouth. When they separated, Kaneki found himself feeling strangely unsatisfied.

“Let's take a shortcut.”

Kaneki directed them away from the main road and down an alley. Hide didn't mind; he knew the back-ways better than Kaneki and would subtly correct him when he tried to take a wrong turn. But then they reached an intersection where Kaneki blatantly ignored how someone's fingers tapped his arm and they walked down what Hide knew to be a dead end. They rounded the corner and found their way blocked by a tall wooden fence topped with barbed wire.

“Kaneki,” Hide grinned, “Don't you know I'm always right-- ...Oh.”

Kaneki's eyes were dark and wanting. He crowded Hide against the wall, bracing an arm on either side of him. Hide blushed and felt his heart beat faster.

“ _Kabe-don_ ,” Hide whispered.

“Yeah, but don't _say_ it,” Kaneki whispered back, sounding scandalized. He brought an end to the conversation by kissing Hide on the lips.

Hide hummed agreeably and pulled the zipper down on Kaneki's jacket before putting his arms underneath it to embrace him. He pulled him close and enjoyed the warmth where they pressed together. Kaneki kissed him fervently, his movements desperate in a way that made Hide think of hunger. One of Kaneki's hands cradled the back of his head, keeping Hide from knocking his head on the concrete. The other hand had slipped up under his shirt and sweater, pressing on the small of Hide's back.

“I can't wait to get you home.” Kaneki's teeth grazed the skin over Hide's jugular.

“Oh? What happens then?” Hide asked coyly. He tilted his head to expose more of his neck, both to tease Kaneki and to give himself the strange thrill that came from making himself vulnerable to someone who could easily rip out his throat.

“I'm-- I'm going to... um...” Kaneki kissed and sucked on Hide's throat to try and stall for time.

Hide laughed breathlessly, knowing that dirty talk was not one of Kaneki's strong points. His laughter turned into a gasp as Kaneki bit down on his shoulder. Hide keened and scratched at his back. Suddenly, he became disoriented as he was spun around and his chest was pressed up to the wall instead. Kaneki's arms held him across his clavicle and gripped his hip.

“Oh, fuck,” Hide moaned in surprise. He arched his back and felt Kaneki press on his ass. The hold on his hip became more firm.

“I'm going to-” Kaneki licked at Hide's jaw, just below his ear- “...Really make you work for that ice cream.”

Hide snorted.

“I'm trying!” Kaneki pouted and let go of him. He smoothed his hands over Hide's clothes, looking embarrassed for having manhandled him in the first place.

“You get a gold star for effort.” Hide's shoulders shook with laughter.

“Please don't give me a sexual participation trophy.”

“Actually...” Hide's demeanor shifted and his eyes darkened. He leaned into Kaneki's personal space, almost close enough to kiss, and pointedly looked him up and down. “I was hoping that _you_ could give _me_ something later.”

Kaneki blushed and Hide's facade was broken by his wide, triumphant grin.

“And that's how you dirty talk.” Hide slapped Kaneki's butt before taking him by the hand and leading them out of the alley.

 


End file.
